(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of electrical cables.
(2) Description of Related Art
The present invention relates to a highly flexible, shielded electrical line for high-frequency data transmission in swiveling display screens, particularly for swiveling LCD (liquid crystal display) devices with two conductors for current supply and/or at least two conductors for data transmission.
In order to take into account the increasing need for information regardless of the specific location of the interested person, the automotive industry, for example, long since developed display screens which are integrated into a vehicle and with the help of which a very wide variety of data can be displayed, whether information on the status of the vehicle itself, telephone connections, radio programs, or route planning (navigation system), particularly in vehicles for passenger transport. However, it is not always possible, for example, in more compact vehicles, to install the screens necessary for displaying information fixed in space in the vehicle, whether the suitable space requirement is not sufficient or the installation location in the automobile allows only a brief view. In such cases, it is necessary to install the screens swivably in the vehicle so that the screens can be folded up or down, swiveled, turned in any direction, or be pulled out from its storage position or, for example, from a drawer, in order to bring them into a position suitable for the viewer. Accordingly, the mechanical requirements for electrical lines, connected to the screens, for data transmission are high. In a swiveling arrangement of the screen, these lines are pulled, stretched, and twisted, limits being rapidly established for the electrical line for pulling, stretching, and twisting without damage, when the ambient temperatures assume very low or high values. Thus, it turned out that, e.g., in areas with permafrost, conventional data lines are not suitable to assure the functioning of the screen. The data lines, becoming stiff at low temperatures, for example, permit neither a folding out nor turning of the screen, and undisturbed data information is no longer possible.